This invention relates to polymer blends which are characterized by good ductility, good injection moldability, very low flammability and high impact strengths.
Polyphenylene ethers (also known as polyphenylene oxides) are engineering thermoplastics characterized by high inherent heat capacities, low moisture absorption rates and good hydrolytic stabilities, excellent dimensional stabilities and electrical properties. An object of the present invention is to provide polyphenylene ether resin blends in which the flame resistance, the processability and certain of the physical properties of the polyphenylene ether are improved.
Polyphenylene ether resins have been blended and modified with a variety of ingredients, including other engineering plastics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,779 discloses a polymer blend which contains a polyetherimide and a polyphenylene ether. The blend is described as exhibiting good impact strength and other mechanical properties.
A continuing need exists for polymers and polymer blends which exhibit low flammabilities, which have advantageous physical properties and which are processable by conventional techniques.